megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kind Doctor
Kind Doctor is a boss from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Appearances *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' **''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4'' Profile The guardian of the Evil Spirit Club, joined by the Calm and Caring Nurse. They are deployed by Chronos to guard an item. The three are performing an operation on a shadow before noticing the Persona users, with the Kind Doctor crushing the shadows head before turning his attention to the Persona users in order to begin an operation on them. The Kind Doctor's in-battle monologue sounds as if he is progressing with a patient's checkup, preparing for an operation, and gradually starting to fail said operation. He declares the operation a failure on defeat. The chest guarded by him contains a lock of hair. His dialogue near the end of the fight suggests that he is based on a doctor who performed surgery on Rei when she was alive, whose haunting words upon defeat suggest that she died. Strategy The battle functions similar to the battle with Shadow Kanji in Persona 4, with the flanking assistants providing buffs and healing to support the boss. The Kind Doctor mainly performs physical attacks, so getting a Strength Bind or Fang Smash on him will sharply weaken him despite the nurses' buffs. If he prepares a Power Charge and is unbound, prepare to defend as he might follow with Drastic Measure that's likely to take out one party member. Like the other bosses before it, the Kind Doctor and his nurses are susceptible to ailments. Poison will not only speed up the battle but also distract the red nurse into applying Diarama every now and then to the Doctor instead of spreading ailments among the party. Having both protagonists in the party will be helpful as they can dispel the blue nurse's buffs and debuffs with Dekaja and Dekunda. Stats ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' |Light= Null |Dark= Null |Almighty=- |KO= Null |Sleep= - |Panic= - |Poison= - |Curse= - |Para= - |Down= Null |Ma Bind= - |St Bind= - |Ag Bind= - |Skill= Gigantic Fist Drastic Measure Power Charge Lullaby Song |Boss= - }} Battle Quotes * "Now then... This might hurt juuuust a bit, but it'll be allll right..." (75% HP) * "Ohhh... Someone seems to be in high spirits today. Maybe you're ready for the operation... I'm known all over as a skilled surgeon. It'll be over before you know it..." (50% HP) * "No... No... No... Wh-Wh-What's wrong? Her condition's getting worse! Emergency surgery is called for! Don't worry... we'll save you..." (25% HP) * "Here!" (When attacking or using Gigantic Fist) * "Hugh!" (when using Gigantic Fist) * "It will hurt!" (When using Drastic Measure) * "Just relax..." (When casting Lullaby Song or Power Charge) * "Ugh!" (When attacked) * "That hurt!" (When attacked) * "Operation... has failed... miserably..." (Upon being defeated) Gallery Trivia * The Kind Doctor and his labyrinth represents Rei's feelings towards her life after discovering she had a fatal illness, specifically the realization she would never be able to go to school and is forced to stay in the hospital until she passed away; this is why the first half of the labyrinth is a school and the other half is a hospital (and to make them fit in the same labyrinth, the labyrinth itself took the form of a haunted attraction since both schools and hospitals have scary stories about them). The Kind Doctor mirrors Rei's hatred in being stuck in the hospital and represent the doctor responsible on taking care of her and failing to save her during the operation. The Kind Doctor's words during the battle until his defeat symbolizes the seriousness of Rei's illness and her death. The blood on his clothes can also symbolize Rei's death.